Another Love
by BLeigh93
Summary: One cannot understand the pain of a broken heart until his or her heart has been broken. What happens when a certain water mage finds a drunk and heartbroken fire dragon slayer alone in a park at midnight?
1. Another Love

**This is the first time I've written a story for a crack pairing, and even though GruVia will always be my favorite, I kind of just love pairing Juvia with everyone too. And thus, my first crack story is NaVia.**

* * *

><p>One cannot understand the pain of a broken heart until his or her heart has been broken.<p>

Having been on the receiving end of quite a few break-ups, Juvia Lockser knew heartbreak well. She knew the signs of heartbreak like the back of her own hands. That being said, one salmon haired fire dragon slayer – nay, one heavily drunk salmon haired fire dragon slayer – sitting alone on a swing set at one in the morning, still holding a bottle of beer, definitely set off heartbreak alarms in her head.

Juvia slowly walked down the steps into the park, pushing open the gate into the children's play area. Despite his heightened dragon senses, Natsu didn't move a muscle as she approached, the alcohol having messed with his head. Juvia set her bags down next to a tree and made her way to the empty swing on Natsu's left. It was only as she walked directly into his line of vision that Natsu finally looked at her.

"J-Jubia? Wh-whatreyou dooing hurr?" he slurred, taking a swig from his bottle as he finished speaking. Juvia leaned over and stubbornly pried the bottle from his hands. Natsu protested, but eventually gave up, his will to fight having been washed away with every sip of the alcohol that had passed his lips.

"Juvia's train got in late. She was just returning from a solo mission," she answered as she dumped out the remaining amber liquid. Pulling moisture from the humid night air, Juvia filled the bottle with water and handed it back to him. "Juvia saw you sitting here alone and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Natsu grimaced at the bottle, but touched it to his lips nevertheless and tipped his head back. Juvia watched as his hands shook and some of the water slipped down his chin.

"Weell…I'mfine, so you kin jusd goo," he finally said, using his scarf to wipe at his damp chin.

"You're not fine, Juvia can tell. If Natsu-san were fine, he wouldn't be drunk in a park past midnight."

Natsu pouted, dropping the bottle as he crossed his arms and looked away. If he hadn't been so obviously hurting, Juvia would have giggled at how childish he looked. She stood up from her seat on the swing and walked in front of him, holding out her hand. "Come on Natsu-san, let's get you home. You can tell me what's wrong as we walk."

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment, then up at her face. She was smiling so genuinely at him. That was when his lip started quivering, and his resolve broke. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up before launching at her. Juvia didn't have any time to react before she was in Natsu's arms, tears rolling down his face and dripping onto her shoulder. His fists were tangled in her hair, and his body shook with every sob.

"Wh-why…why did she havedo ruject me?"

Juvia's heart ached as the truth came out. Natsu had finally expressed his love for Lucy and she must have turned him down. Juvia wasn't surprised; as soon as she had seen his state she had assumed as much. Juvia wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed gently, trying to soothe the grieving dragon slayer. "Let it all out Natsu-san. It's ok to cry."

Juvia wasn't sure how long they stood there for, but eventually his tears slowed and his breathing evened out. If it weren't for the small "hics" Natsu let out occasionally, she would have thought he had fallen asleep. She continued to rub soft circles on his back until he dropped his hands and maneuvered out of her arms. He dabbed at the corners of his eyes with his scarf, wiping away all remaining tears. Then he sighed, his head dropping.

"What did I do wrong?" His voice was stronger, and Juvia could tell he was beginning to sober.

She wrapped her arms around him once more. "Natsu-san did nothing wrong. He was always kind and a good nakama to Lucy. But you can't make someone love you who doesn't…Juvia knows that better than anyone." She released him and put a hand beneath his chin, tilting his head up so that he was looking into her eyes. "Personally, Juvia thinks Lucy-san is missing out on a great guy."

Tears began to well in the corners of Natsu's eyes again, and before he knew what he was doing he had leaned forward and captured Juvia's lips in a chaste kiss. Juvia's eyes flew open wide, but she did not push him away.

The kiss was over before either of them could process what had just happened. Juvia didn't exactly know what to say, but she was saved from saying anything when Natsu suddenly leaned over and vomited. Juvia began to pat his back again as he emptied the contents of his stomach, not holding his sudden nausea against him considering how much alcohol he had obviously consumed.

The heaving didn't last for long and when he finally fell to the ground Juvia saw just how spent he looked. She knelt down next to him, grabbing his hand once more and hauling him to his feet. She draped his arm over her shoulders, still holding his hand in hers, then grabbed her bags with the other and began leading him back to Fairy Hills, since she didn't exactly know where he lived. Juvia knew guys weren't allowed, but she would be quiet getting him in. Natsu had also gone uncharacteristically quiet, and she wasn't sure she could get him to tell her directions.

Fortunately the park wasn't far from the dorm, and even with the majority of Natsu's weight on her, Juvia made good time back. She walked him to her bathroom, handing him a spare toothbrush, toothpaste, and a cup of water. He quietly brushed and rinsed, still not saying a word. In the meantime, Juvia went and grabbed a pair of sweats Gajeel had once let her borrow for him to change into. When she returned to the bathroom, she found him staring at himself in the mirror, his face and eyes devoid of any emotion. She put her hand on his back, getting his attention, then handed him the pants and left the room.

A few moments later he walked out, his clothes lumped in his arms. Juvia took them and put them to wash as he went and sat on her couch. "Natsu-san needs rest, he should sleep in Juvia's bed. It'll be more comfortable. Juvia can take the –"

"I'm sorry."

Juvia stopped preparing the wash and looked curiously at him. "What is Natsu-san sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for telling Lucy how I felt. I'm sorry for going to that bar. I'm sorry for burdening you with my stupidity. I'm sorry for…for kissing you. You were just being so nice to me and…I'm sorry."

Juvia sat down on the couch next to him. "Natsu-san, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was a good thing you told Lucy how you felt, even if the result wasn't what you had hoped for. When Gray told Juvia he didn't feel the same way, she thought the world would end, but then she realized she shouldn't be chasing someone. Juvia should be finding someone who will love her as much as she loves him. Now you too can move on and find someone who truly deserves you. And Juvia is happy that she was there to help you. You have not burdened her at all." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Now, you need to rest." She tried to stand up, but Natsu didn't let go of her hand.

"Would…would you stay with me?"

Juvia looked back at their hands intertwined. Natsu was holding on as if it were the last thing he would ever do. Juvia could not say no.

She led him to her bed, pulling the covers back and letting him get in. She quickly went and changed into a pair of pajamas and walked back to the bed, slipping in next to him. Natsu was facing away, lying on his side and looking out her window. Juvia didn't quite know where to look. Eventually she rolled onto her side, so they were back to back. She closed her eyes and –

Something soft and warm pressed against her. Two strong arms circled her stomach. "Thank you," Natsu whispered against her neck.

Juvia's heart picked up speed. She hoped he couldn't feel how it was racing, as if it were trying to get out of her chest. Natsu's steady breathing tickled the back of her neck, giving her goose bumps. Yet, it was comfortable. She found herself wishing he would never release her. She closed her eyes once more, letting the steady beating of Natsu's heart in his hard chest, pressed so close to her, lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning, Natsu was still there, his arms wrapped securely about her waist. Without waking him, a feat Juvia was quite proud of, she managed to wriggle out of his grasp.<p>

Before moving to the kitchen to make some breakfast, she looked back at the sleeping mage. For a guy who tried to be all tough, who was always "fired up", Natsu looked like a baby when he slept. So peaceful. She leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from his face. Natsu stirred slightly, and Juvia jumped back, hoping he wouldn't wake and catch her staring.

While Natsu continued to sleep, Juvia set out his clothes to dry and started to cook. She was just setting out plates when a loud yawn drew her attention.

"Smells great Luce! So, what'd you make?" He stopped mid-stretch. "Wait, you can't cook Luce…" His eyes flew open.

"Good morning Natsu-san," Juvia said sheepishly.

"Why am I…" suddenly everything about the night before came rushing back. Juvia looked down, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I…I'm sorry Juvia. I'm just so used to Lucy I…" It was his turn to blush. "Thank you again. You didn't have to put me up, you know."

"Yes, Juvia did. She couldn't leave Natsu-san like that. He's nakama, and Juvia doesn't like to see her nakama in pain."

Natsu removed the covers and walked over to where Juvia stood by the sink. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. "Thank you."

Juvia's cheeks were on fire. Her cheek was flush against Natsu's naked torso, and once again her heart started to race. Before he could feel how startled she was, she pulled free and turned to the plates on her table.

"Natsu-san should eat before the food gets cold. Juvia laid out some painkillers as well, for…for your headache."

It was only then that Natsu realized how much his head was pounding. He fell into one of the two chairs in Juvia's small kitchenette, thankful for the medicine and water. Juvia sat down opposite him, said a thanks for the food, and they each quietly began to eat. It wasn't an awkward silence that settled in around them, rather a comforting feeling of two friends sitting together for a meal.

Then they both looked up and made eye contact. Natsu's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. A bit of orange juice began to dribble down Juvia's chin. They both looked away quickly, cheeks mirroring a fierce shade of red.

Finally Natsu turned back. "Hey, Juvia?" Juvia wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Umm…I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for dinner with me sometime?"

Still not meeting his gaze, Juvia quickly nodded yes. Natsu's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Great, well…ummm." He quickly began shoveling food into his mouth rather than have to say anything else.

Juvia let out a small giggle and Natsu smiled, his cheeks filled with eggs and bacon. They finished their meal, this time managing to make polite conversation. When they finished, Juvia gave Natsu back his clothes, and Natsu gave her a small peck on the cheek before he could lose his courage. Then he slipped out her window with the promise to be back later to pick her up for dinner.

Juvia smiled to herself as she lay back on her bed, the distant sounds of Erza's screams as she chased Natsu in her ears.

One cannot understand the pain of a broken heart until his or her heart has been broken, but one also cannot understand the joy of moving on until he or she has let love back in. Call it fate that Juvia's train had gotten in late or that Natsu had stumbled to that park of all parks. For two hearts that had each found themselves broken, they just called it a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Natsu wasn't too OOC, but he was drunk and heartbroken and I feel like he's the kind of guy that wouldn't react well to getting rejected, I don't know why. Review and let me know what you thought, since this is my first crack shipping story! This could also become multi chaptered if you want, so let me know!<strong>


	2. The Date

**So, a few people wanted another chapter so I went ahead and wrote one, in which Natsu comes back later that day for the date he promised Juvia. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 pm and Juvia had just begun pacing. Her light blue sundress swished with every turn she made, her white sandals tip tapping against the tile with every step she took. She looked at the clock once more – 7:33. Sighing she fell back into one of her kitchen chairs, a strand of blue hair coming dislodged from the pins holding her waves back and falling into her face. She blew out a puff of air, watching the strand fly up before landing back against the tip of her nose. She giggled once – it tickled. She blew out another puff of air and –<p>

A loud knock came at her door.

Juvia let out a squeak as she started and fell out of her chair. The chair toppled over, bouncing a few times as it settled.

"Juvia? It's…it's Natsu. Are you alright in there?"

Juvia let out a sigh of relief, picking herself up and dusting imaginary specks of dust off the front of her dress. "Yes," Juvia called out to the still closed door, "Juvia is alright, she just saw a spider, that's all." She couldn't let Natsu know how nervous the idea of this date was making her.

Letting out one more giant breath to calm her nerves, she walked briskly to the door and pulled it open. Natsu was standing on other side, leaning casually up against the opposite wall. She smiled as she looked him over – he was wearing a white button up shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans, a black vest over, and of course his signature scarf. Juvia blushed, and then suddenly something hit her.

"Natsu-san, how did you get in here?"

Natsu let out a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, when I showed up and told Mira and Erza I was taking you on a date, Mira got a nosebleed then they kind of both fainted…so I stepped over them and came to get you myself."

Juvia sighed, but laughed anyways as she turned around and grabbed her purse from a table by the door. Pulling the door closed behind her, Juvia walked out into the hallway and locked up. "Ready?" she asked politely.

When Natsu didn't answer, Juvia looked up at him concerned. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes glued to the floor. "Natsu?" Juvia asked once more.

"Huh?" Natsu snapped to attention. He grabbed Juvia's hand and started dragging her down the hallway. "Yeah, let's go! This is going to be awesome!" He pulled her around the corner and down a flight of stairs into the entryway of Fairy Hills. Stepping over the still passed out bodies of Erza and Mira, Natsu and Juvia went out into the night. The chilly air hit Juvia's bare arms and she shivered, suddenly wishing she had remembered to grab a jacket.

"Are you cold?" Natsu asked. Juvia nodded, shivering once more. Natsu released her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Juvia let out a small squeak, bowing her head and attempting to hide her blooming blush behind her hair.

"Is that better?" Natsu asked again. Juvia replied with a quiet "yes" and they continued walking.

They remained silent until they got to a small café along the canal. Juvia smiled when she saw their destination; it was her favorite restaurant. "I remembered you saying something once about liking this place so, I hope this is alright?"

"It's perfect Natsu-sama."

Natsu blushed, noticing Juvia had begun to replace his usual –san with –sama. The only other person she had ever used the suffix –sama on was Gray. A small smile settled on his face. He reached out, grabbing the door handle and opening the door to let Juvia through.

The sound of clinking glassware and small talk reached their ears as they approached the host podium. A teenage girl, the hostess, saw the pair approaching and smiled wide. "Juvia! How are you? Would you like your usual seat or…" she looked Natsu over and winked at Juvia "…somewhere more priv-"

"The normal seat is fine please!" Juvia cried before the hostess could embarrass her any further.

The girl giggled and grabbed two menus. "Right this way please." She led them outside onto a small patio overlooking the canal. Fairy lights twinkled in trees set up around the perimeter and heat lamps created a cozy atmosphere. Natsu let go of Juvia's shoulder to pull her chair out for her as the hostess set the menus down. "Enjoy your meal," she said before turning to walk away. As she passed by Juvia she leaned over and quietly whispered, "get it girl." Juvia's blush went from cherry blossom pink to fire engine red in two seconds flat.

"Juvia, are you sick? You look really red!" Natsu asked, concerned and completely oblivious.

"Yes, yes, Juvia is fine!" She sat down quickly in her chair and buried her face in the menu, despite already knowing what to order.

The pair fell quiet as they both perused their dinner options extensively. Every now and then one or the other would peer out over the top to look at their companion, only to quickly retreat into the confines of the menu once more. Eventually the waiter came to get their drink orders. Juvia settled on a hot Earl Grey tea while Natsu got only water.

The waiter walked away in pursuit of their drinks and suddenly Juvia and Natsu were alone. Dinner options chosen they were forced to start making conversation.

"So…"

"So…"

"Juvia, can I say thank you again for helping me last night? I really needed it," Natsu finally broke the silence.

"Natsu-sama, please stop thanking Juvia. She did what any good friend would do."

"Yes, but –"

"No buts, Juvia was glad to help."

The waiter reappeared with their drinks then, to the relief of both Juvia and Natsu. Natsu immediately picked up his glass of water, taking the longest sip in lieu of further conversation. He wanted to talk to Juvia, he really did, but he didn't really know what she liked to talk about. Then it hit him – he didn't really know much about her at all.

"Juvia, how long have we known each other for?"

Juvia looked up from stirring sugar into her tea. She scrunched her nose as she thought back. "Well, 10 years if you count the 7 we were trapped on Tenrou Island."

"Yes and in all those 10 years, have we ever just talked? Like, really talked?" Natsu wondered.

"Well, no, now that Juvia thinks about it, she and Natsu have never really talked much about themselves," Juvia realized.

"In that case, tell me a little about yourself Juvia."

Juvia leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together, and setting her chin in her hands. "Juvia's life is not all that exciting. Her past is not one she is proud of either. Natsu-sama should share instead."

"That's not fair! If I share something, you have to share something too," Natsu whined. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Let's make it a game. I ask a question and you answer, then you ask a question and I answer. Deal?"

Juvia giggled. "Fine, Juvia agrees."

"Alright! I am fired up now!" Natsu cried, gaining the attention of the rest of the restaurant-goers as he leapt from his seat.

"Natsu-sama people are staring!" Juvia chastised, but she was laughing nonetheless.

Natsu plopped back down in his seat and began to think. "Let's see…ok! What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What does Natsu-sama like to do when he isn't on missions?"  
>"Well, I like to hang out with my friends. Or sometimes I go fishing with Happy. Oh, I also like to sleep." Natsu paused to think again. "When's your birthday?"<p>

"March 22. When is Natsu-sama's birthday?"

"May 4. Favorite season?"

"Summer, because I can go swimming. What is Natsu-sama's most embarrassing moment?"

Two hours later the waiters were all cleaning up around the two who had only paused their question and answer game to briefly eat. Neither of them had talked that much in a long time, nor laughed that much in a long time. As they sipped on their drinks (both had somehow ended up with glasses of wine) they locked eyes across the empty table and smiled.

"So, Natsu-sama has never finished a book? How is that even possible?" Juvia asked, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm just not much of a reader. And you can't talk, you're the water woman who didn't learn how to swim until she was ten!"

Juvia blanched, trying to remember why she had told him that. "Well, at least Juvia can ride in vehicles without getting sick!"

"Hey, the motion sickness comes with the awesome magic skills!" Natsu took another sip of his wine.

"Juvia concedes!"

Just as Natsu was about to launch into another round of questions, the hostess from earlier appeared by their table. "I'm sorry to bother you lovebirds, but we're about to close so I'm gonna have to kick you out."

Juvia blushed and began stammering, "N-no we're n-not togeth…" but she was cut off by Natsu's hand on hers.

"Sorry 'bout that, we'll leave." He pulled out his wallet, laid some jewels down on the table, then took Juvia's hand in his and helped her up from her seat and out of the café.

"Natsu-sama, where are we going?" Juvia asked as he pulled her down the street.

"You'll see!" Natsu called back to her over his shoulder.

Juvia sighed and let him drag her, settling on trying to figure out where they were headed based on their surroundings. She saw the bakery Erza loved go by, then the guildhall, Lucy's apartment, Gray's apartment, that store she had just gotten her new dress from, and…Natsu was taking her back to the park.

Sure enough a few minutes later she and Natsu were sitting on the same swings from the night before – or rather from very early that morning. "Natsu-sama, what are we doing here?"

"Remember when I kissed you here?"

Juvia's heart picked up speed. "Yes, Juvia remembers. She wasn't the one drunk, not to mention it only happened this morning."

"Right, well, I…umm…I maybe wanted to kiss you again and this time not throw up afterwards," Natsu stood up and began to pace awkwardly.

"Oh, Juvia sees…"

"If you don't want to kiss me it's ok, I understand…I mean you wouldn't be the first, so…." He stopped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Juvia quickly leaned forward and pecked Natsu on the lips.

"Juvia would like to kiss Natsu-sama too."

Without another word Natsu leaned forward and captured Juvia's lips once more. Natsu was surprised to learn that Juvia was slightly dominant when kissing, her lips soft against his as her tongue traced his lower lip. On the other hand, Juvia was beginning to like Natsu's soft side, the side he didn't let many of the people at the guild see. She let out a small sigh against Natsu's slightly chapped, but nonetheless warm and comforting lips.

A few moments later they broke apart, each slightly out of breath and flushed. Natsu tried to pull Juvia into a hug, but Juvia had something to say and maneuvered away. "Natsu-sama, Juvia has had a really nice time tonight, but she doesn't want you to be with her solely because you can't be with Lucy."

Natsu winced, but nodded. "I understand, but I want you to know that I had an awesome time tonight too, and I'm not using you…I would never do that."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia knows." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "It's getting late, Juvia should probably go home."

"Well, let me walk you there."

"Juvia would be delighted to let you."  
>Natsu took her hand and together they exited the park, walking along the canal hand in hand as the stars reflected on the water.<p>

* * *

><p>The bushes next to the swing set rustled and two "men" popped out, flinging leaves as they freed themselves from the branches. "Did you get the picture?" one of them, a rather busty "man" in sunglasses despite the time of night, asked his equally busty and oddly dressed partner.<p>

Pulling off his hat, the second "man" let his long white hair fall free, as the first "man" removed his shades. "Of course I got it Erza!" Mira giggled, dangling the camera in front of the redhead's face. "The guild is going to be in for one hell of a shock!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I might make this a series of connected one-shots, all pertaining to the NaVia relationship I've been forming. Would anyone want to see this happen?<strong>

**Please review and let me know!**


End file.
